Proclamation
by Chiera
Summary: Her hand resting on her hip, her head tilted to the side, Kyoko levelled her cool gaze straight into Manaka-san's startled eyes. "I'm only going to say this once. So listen well, little girl."


**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat and its characters belong to Nakamura-sensei. This is merely my own personal headcanon of how this situation could play out…

**Chie:** So, the other night, I was discussing chapter 214 with my friend, and saying how I wanted Kyoko to proclaim Cain/Ren as hers. My friend casually mentioned I should write a drabble about it. And I could instantly picture the scene, so I told him to stop feeding the fangirl.

He didn't.

So I wrote this… Though at 759 words it's more oneshot than drabble.

He regrets nothing.

**Proclamation**

_by Chiera_

Kyoko couldn't really follow what Tsuruga-san was saying. Her narrowed eyes were trained on the arm to which Manaka-san had so shamelessly attached herself.

_How thick could this girl be?_

Kyoko couldn't really tell if the thought was hers or Setsu's. Frankly, she was a bit terrified how perfectly in sync she felt with Setsu in that moment.

Manaka-san's behaviour irritated her to no end. Couldn't the deluded little girl _see_ how she was embarrassing herself?

Even later, Kyoko couldn't be sure which had caused her to act, the possessive spirit of Setsu, or her own disgust at seeing once again how love reduced a person into an utter fool.

Before she realised what she was doing, her body was moving forward. Her temper had flared, and something inside her snapped. She gave into her annoyance, her hands locking around Manaka-san's delicate wrist and violently yanking the girl off Ren. She landed onto the hard planks, and Kyoko stepped to stand in front of Tsuruga-san.

She ignored Murasame-san's yelled protests and the tiniest flicker of surprise fleetingly appearing in Tsuruga-san's eyes. Her hand resting on her hip, her head tilted to the side, she levelled her cool gaze straight into startled Manaka-san's eyes.

"I'm only going to say this once," she said coldly, switching to Japanese for Manaka-san's benefit. "So listen well, little girl."

Ringing silence met her words. Kyoko could feel all eyes boring into her.

Kyoko's anger was explosive. Setsu's was cold and quiet. So she didn't raise her voice, but spoke calmly and coolly.

"You are stupid if you think being likened to a hamster is a compliment. It means that your petty adoration's misplaced, because Cain-niisan sees you as something lower than human. He will never look at you the way you wish he would. Because the only woman Cain-niisan acknowledges is me."

Kyoko took a step back. Her shoulders met Tsuruga-san's chest. Her eyes still locked with Manaka-chan's, her arm snaked upwards, wrapping around Tsuruga-san's neck. His arms automatically came to circle her waist, trapping her against his body.

Kyoko was flustered and freaking out internally, feeling Tsuruga-san's large hands resting on her sides. Yet, she managed to keep her face indifferent. The corners of her lips quirked upwards, into a Setsu-sneer.

"This is how it is," she purred to Manaka-san. "But since your brain seems to be nothing but emmental, I think I'll need to spell it out to you. Back off, little girl, because Cain-niisan's mine."

Manaka-san's lips were trembling, and Kyoko suddenly began to doubt if she had gone too far, been too harsh.

But then, Manaka-san squared her shoulders and straightened her position to a _seiza_, and suddenly glared defiantly back at Kyoko.

"You can't just declare Cain-san as yours! Cain-san has the right to be with whomever he chooses!"

Kyoko stared at the girl incredulously.

"Is this girl for real?" Tsuruga-san rumbled darkly in English. "She really doesn't get it."

For the second time, a loud snap suddenly echoed in Kyoko's ears. Something heavy settled in her stomach.

"She will get it soon enough," she told Tsuruga-san.

She gave Manaka-san a smile, and turned around in Tsuruga-san's arms.

She felt him stiffen the moment her fingertips settled on his cheeks. Firmly, determinedly, she pulled his face down. Her eyes locked with his as his face drew nearer, and the butterflies exploded in her gut.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god..._ Could she go through this?

They came to a halt mere inches apart. Neither of them was looking away. Her chest heaved, she felt nervous under the intensity of his gaze. He wasn't nii-san any longer, and Kyoko wasn't sure if he was Tsuruga-san either. She could feel his breath ghosting over her skin, and her lips parted instinctively.

And then the moment was gone, because hands had appeared out of nowhere, pulling them apart. Kyoko turned and Murasame-san let go of her immediately, freaked out by the murderous aura Cain suddenly seemed to be exuding.

"Enough already!" he shouted angrily, his cheeks flustered. "We _get it_, you sick, perverted siblings!"

Kyoko looked at his aggravated expression and Manaka-san's tear-filled eyes and instantly slipped back to Setsu again.

"Oh, alright," she replied with an indifferent shrug. "As long as you understand."

Murasame-san glared at her for a moment longer, before pointedly turning his back at them.

"Come on, Manaka-chan." he said, bending down to help the actress to her feet.

Kyoko watched them, until she felt Tsuruga-san's hand slip into hers, easily engulfing it.

"Let's go, Setsu."

"Yes, nii-san."


End file.
